


Night Talk

by sugarby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Late Night Conversations, M/M, post last game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Seijuurou's sleeping routine is interrupted, Kuroko's comprehension of time is questioned.And Kagami is missed.





	Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, this is just because my mum and I occasionally look for aliens in the night sky. And because I want to get used to writing short stories. I don't care if you believe in them or not. And _'what if Kuroko's the type to just randomly call people up at night and shit talk?'_ was a main thought driving this.

_"I think I can see aliens, Akashi-kun."_  Kuroko's ludicrous claim is the very first thing Seijuurou hears that morning, having his sleeping routine interrupted by this unexpected call. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have answered. Would've glanced at the caller ID and not thought twice about rolling back on to his side and closing his eyes. Anyone else and they would undoubtedly incur a vengeful wrath for this rude awakening.

Seijuurou groans. He looks to his clock and is incredulous, "Do you have any comprehension of time, Kuroko?"

_"Yes, thank you. It's four-AM."_ Anyone else would've been taken over by their nerves and stuttering out an apology.

"What have I done to upset you?"

_"In general or in the past few weeks?"_

Seijuurou's eyes roll, "Please. Because I can't imagine a legitamate reason for this call at this time. You know the hours I sleep between."

_“Yes.”_

“And, tell me, are we not still within those hours?"

_"We are."_

“Do I need to say anymore?” Seijurou asks with an annoyed tone, a warning to not actually answer that rhetorical question like he knows Kuroko would have the nerve to each time.

_“I just wanted to tell you.”_ He sounds like a kicked puppy, or a child with a messy drawing looking for praise. With those big, blue, precious eyes. Damn it.

“About... _aliens_. _Kuroko_...” Seijuurou groans, rubbing his forehead. He’s sleep deprived but he can’t be insane, right? This is crazy. 

_“Never mind. Goodnight, Akashi-kun.”_  
  
"No, no, wait. I need a...just..." Seijuuro sits up. “So you saw…aliens.” He swallows, a little pride (and sanity) gone. “Tell me from the beginning."  
  
_"I went to get a late night snack."_  
  
"At four in the—"  
  
" _Akashi-kun_."  
  
“Sorry, go on." He doesn't mean to take on the mantle of a parental figure, he's just so used to managing the lot of them as a team when they were rowdy and uncooperable. And he's been raised strictly to follow set rules. And he cares. Sometimes, maybe, too much for Kuroko and the others to understand.  
  
_"I came back and, through my bedroom window, could see three lights ascending in the sky. Just literally up. And they were blinking. I don't think aeroplanes behave like this."_

_‘They do.’_ Seijuurou thinks, then says, “Might’ve been lanterns.” Kuroko is silent. Seijuuro images him as he would be: silent, blankly staring out ahead. Kuroko hadn't given lanterns much thought.

_"Do you think they have basketball on their planet?"_

Seijuurou smiles, “Why? Thinking of vacationing?” 

_“Please take this seriously, Akashi-kun.”_

"Consider what you're choosing to discuss before you ask that. Kuroko, there’s no proof of their existence.”

_“There’s no proof disproving that either."_

“That’s _not_ how it works.”  
  
_"Then, hypothetically, do you think aliens play basketball on their planet?"_  
  
"Good grief," Seijuuro mutters and lays back down. He closes eyes and can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry at Kuroko's nonsense. it's dreadful to imagine what his drunken conversations will be like.  
  
_"And do you think they're good? You think they have zones they can enter too? I'd like to see it."_  
  
"Let's send Aomine and he can play them and tell us."  
  
Kuroko nods, hums, _"Yes, yes, that is a good idea. But how will we get him up to outer space?"_

"We'll build a rocket. Or borrow one."

"I don't think you can just borrow government equipment like that."

"I'm Seijuurou Akashi." Seijuurou sweeps a hand through his red hair. He doesn't mean this arrogantly, but it's just so. He is who he is and things fall in to place as they do because of that.

Kuroko's chuckle comes through in a light hum, and the imagined smile on his face actually shows. _"I ought to have suspected that kind of answer from you after all this time."_

Pointing out how long they've known each other is another reminder of how long they've been distant, until recent events and change of hearts—of Seijuurou's pressured mind—started bringing them back. It's an uncomfortable feeling Seijuurou rubs at his neck to try and rid. "You should sleep now."

_"I'm not tired."_

" _I_ am."

Kuroko says nothing.

Seijuurou scolds himself. _'Imbecile. Imbecile. Heartless.'_ He shouldn't have—he didn't mean to snap. But between sleeping to not have to dwell on this, and having their intimate conversation tug on his heartstrings, he wants to succumb to the first. He isn't heartbroken, he isn't just jealous, he's guilty and self-loathing and now has a slight grudge against how fast time fleets.

_"...I miss him."_ Kuroko quietly says. _"Throughout the day, I can keep myself busy with school and homework and practice. But at night, there's nothing. I...if I focus on talking, then I don't have to think about him all the way in America."_

Kagami. So, in the end, it's about him. Seijuurou can't believe he didn't presume so. Though Kuroko's not one to let his emotions dictate his disposition, it's understandable that a big change would shift his world. Maybe he's as quiet and outspoken as usual but around others, not alone. Kuroko practically pushed Kagami through the gates at the airport, that's what everyone imagines from the way he retells it. Seijuurou smiles at this because he can imagine it vividly, like he's there in the background. "I imagine you do. Very much. You two were close. He was a good teammate. A decent opponent too."

"He's not _dead_."

"Sorry." Seijuurou says, not sorry for his correct use of tense in the unsuitable timing, but sorry that it hurts. That a person as caring and kind and impressionable as Kuroko has to endure this. God, he—he looked up to Kagami like the sun. Like he was the stars in the sky, too. Everything. They impressed each other, made each other greater. They were, like, one. Compatible. Soulmates. For a time, Seijuurou envied that. It was him and Kuroko once upon a time. Maybe not as smooth and polished, but still. And _he_ missed _that_. "But he isn't here right now."

Otherwise he'd be on the other end of this late-night call about odd lights in the sky.

_"I wanted him to go, Akashi-kun. More than anything."_

"I know."

_"But it's still...annoying to feel this way."_ Kuroko blinks tears away in frustrated squints, telling himself not to get worked up but doing so anyway. _"Is it really okay to feel so conflicted? I want him to pursue his dream of being the best in Japan and I also want him to come home."_

"That's understandable."

_"Is it? I think it makes me selfish."_

"I'm curious to know who can draw out your potential in his absence."

_"Now isn't the appropriate time to try and steal me for yourself."_  
  
"That isn't my intention."  
  
_"At least start with dinner. Kagami-kun bought me a burger when we met."_

Seijuurou rolls his eyes with a smile. As long as the matter seems to have eased up then. "You seem to be composed enough to mock me, so I'll be hanging up now and going to sleep."

_"I've taken enough of your time, I suppose."_

"Don't feel like trying to squeeze in more?"

_"Well, now that you mention it..."_ Kuroko smiles, a hint of mischief. _"Do you think slugs are upset that they're homeless? You know, they're more or less snails without shells to call home."_

"Kuroko, don't start."

_"Ah, or they're possibly happy that the lack of a home to tie them down gives them the freedom to explore."_

Seijuurou's so tired he might cry. It wouldn't be dignified, so he muffles it with a hand over his face. "When is this going to end?"

_"When Kagami-kun comes home."_  
  
"That could be a very long time."  
  
_"I know. I'll wait."_

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of this overall became the concept of people missing each other, whatever their relationship.


End file.
